The Right Kind of Wrong
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: *COMPLETE* hg/dm are both prefects. a plan is made for a date in hogsmeade but not for romance just more like a bet type thing. it starts out with hg/rw but some things may happen that leads to the hg/dm part of this fic.READ&REVIEW! SEQUEL INFO PPSTED!!!
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1 : New Beginnings 

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione Granger called out to her best friend. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione noticed the red-haired 6TH year. 

"Oy, Hermione!" Ron called back. It was their 6TH year at Hogwarts. All 3 of them were in Gryffindor. Hermione was the know it all of Hogwarts, Ron was the best known Wizard Chess player, and Harry was, well, he was Harry Potter. Youngest and best Quidditch player in a century (second to his father, James Potter), the boy who lived, always getting in _and _out of trouble, and for the defeat of Voldemort. Together, they were known as the Golden Trio, the Three Musketeers, whatever you wanted, but they traveled in three's, along with the "followers" here and there. 

Ron and Harry came running towards Hermione. They hadn't seen her all summer, due to Hermione's life in the Muggle World. She had decided to stay home that summer for "personal reasons". 

Hermione noted that Ron and Harry had both grown tremendously in the last year. Harry must have been at least 6 feet tall and Ron was at least 6 feet, 3 inches. They were both a head or more taller than her. 

Hermione really hadn't changed much. She just grew a bit taller and filled out a bit more and her hair was tamer. She looked better but she definitely wasn't 'hot' or 'beautiful' but she did look _good_. 

"How've you been Mione?" Harry asked after they all finished hugging and kissing. 

"Oh just peachy Harry, how about you two? You seem to have grown … a lot." Hermione looked them over, putting a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Indeed we did, as did you dear!" Ron smiled at her and she just giggled. 

"My, my, my, if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Arse, The Weasel, and oh my! It's the Mudb-" 

Enter : Draco Malfoy. Hermione, Harry, Ron, well, practically everyone's biggest pain and worst enemy, that is if you aren't in Slytherin. 

Before he could finish what he was going to say he was cut off. 

"You say that one little word, and I'll make your life Hell, believe me, I will." Hermione sneered at him. 

"Oh, I'm absolutely petrified." Draco remarked sarcastically. 

"You should be Ferret Face, looks like the curse didn't wear off completely." Hermione snapped, giving him an innocent smile. 

"Don't ever say anything like that again you filthy Mud blood, or _I'll _make _your _life Hell!" Draco barked. 

"Shut up! No one wants to waste their time on a filthy, pureblood, Albino ferret, stupid, arrogant, egotistical, Death Eater, Slytherin like you!" She was about 2 inches from his face at this point,(don't think dirty, she was just mad) and then abruptly turned to her two agape friends. "Come on boys!" She began walking off as Harry and Ron gave Draco an innocent smile. 

The two Gryffindor's ran to catch up with their new and improved, bookwork friend. 

"Mione! Mione! That was totally brilliant. When did you get a backbone?" Ron asked and then realized what he had said. 

"Ron!" Harry admonished him. Ron just gave him a look that read 'Calm yourself mate!' 

"Number one, thanks Ron, number two, over the summer Ronald!" Hermione yelled the last part then turned towards Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Ron turned to Harry with a frightened face. 

"She only calls me Ronald when she's mad … really mad." Ron muttered. 

"I guess she's mad." Harry acknowledged. 

~ 

"Mione?" Someone crept up behind Hermione and asked. 

"Mhm?" Hermione turned to see who had asked her name. Hermione gasped at who it was. "Ginny? Ginny! It's great to see you! How have you been? Have you talked to Harry?" Hermione rushed with the questions. Ginny got this glazed look on her face as her head bobbed around, listening to Hermione ask her all of these things. 

"Slow down Mione! I've been fine, it's great to see you too, and no, I haven't talked to Harry!" Ginny finished the last part quietly. 

"Okay, well, we have to get our supplies, that is why we came to Diagon Alley correct?" Hermione asked her friend. 

"Right! Let's go! I have so much that I want to buy!" Ginny squealed excitedly. They linked arms and they were off. 

~ 

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny and Hermione yelled, waving their arms frantically. 

"Calm dow-" A voice began behind them. Hermione didn't even turn around to see who it was she just snapped at him. 

"Go away Malfoy! No one wants your company, not even another ferret! Just bug off or would it be chomp off for you?" Hermione just walked away with Ginny, not caring what his answer was, if he even did. 

"Hey Mione! Hey -" Harry stopped as he caught sight of Ginny. She had definitely changed over the summer. She was about 5'6", her hair was still flaming red but it now fell down in tight, small spirals, and reached her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing blue and she had a cute little smile with dimples. 

"Ginny. My name's Ginny, Harry, Ginny." Ginny giggled as she finished his sentence. 

"Right, Ginny. Well, um, do you guys want a, um, something to drink?" Harry asked sounding a bit nervous. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and realized what they should do. 

"Actually Harry, Ginny was just talking about how she was extremely thirsty, so why don't you two go get a drink while Ron and I go look at um, stuff! Take your time you two!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and ran before the two could object. 

"Aw, poor Harry! He totally has a thing for Ginny and Gin totally has a thing for Harry!" Hermione sighed. 

"Oh Mione, do you really have to talk about Harry and Ginny in a 'romantic' sort of way?" Ron asked. 

"Aww, are Weasley and Granger an 'item'?" All hail, king of the idiots, King Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy! 

"Actually no, we're not. We're simply doing a favor for two people." Hermione smiled. 

**_Hm, she has a nice smile … wait! No! That's Hermione 'Mud blood' Granger you're talking about! Shut up!_**

"What, trying to make you look like bigger gits than you already are, to make someone else look better. Here's a tip, it's not happening." Draco noted. 

"Thanks for your advice but I wouldn't take it even if someone threatened me with Avada Kedavra. Later!" Hermione linked her arm through Ron's, flipped her hair, and waved over her shoulder at Draco, who stood open-mouthed. 

**_Who is she and what has she done with Granger? _**

~ 

"Alright then! I'll be seeing you three in about 1 week okay? Save me a seat on the train if I don't see you at the platform!" Hermione gave them each a peck on the cheek and a hug, then hopped in her parents car. 

"Well she's changed. She's so … perky and fun. She's not like, 'I read in Hogwarts : A History' and 'You should be doing your homework!' or 'Honestly, don't you two ever read?' or -"Ron was ticking off each of the things on his fingers. 

"Enough Ron, we get it." Harry stopped him (finally). 

"Just getting my point across mate." Ron replied giving Harry a stupid grin. 

"Right Ron, right." Harry rolled his eyes and got into Sirius' car. He had been found innocent at the end of fifth year, and invited Harry to stay with him in his new flat. 

"Alright Gin, it's back to the Burrow for us!" Ron groaned. 

"Oh lighten up brother dear, it's only for a week. Calm down child!" Ginny scolded him. 

~ 

"Hullo Mum!" Hermione shouted through the house. She was at her house in Surrey. 

"Hullo hun! How was your time at Diagon Alley? Did you meet up with your friends? Run into any cute boys?" Hermione's mother asked. 

"Mum!" Hermione laughed. "My time at Diagon Alley was just fine, met up with my friends, and didn't see a single cute boy!" Hermione stated. 

"Aw, poor dear, no cute boys, what _will _you do?" Her mother laughed, finishing drying the dish that was in her hand. 

"Alright mum, I'm going upstairs to sort out my things!" Hermione shouted, pacing up the stairs to her room. 

Hermione walked into her room and set all of her bags on her bed and began going through everything. 

"Okay. Potions goes here. Transfiguration goes there. Charms here. D.A.D.A right there. Okay, perfect." Hermione looked around at all of her neat little piles. 

~ 

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! Hey Ginny!" Hermione nodded to her 3 friends. 

"Hey Mione!" They all chorused. Hermione walked into the compartment and sat down with her friends and engaged in the conversation. 

"So Mione, you're prefect?" Ginny asked happily. Harry was sitting _extremely _close to her and looked as if he were drooling … wait, he was. 

"Yeah! I am! I'm so excited! I knew all of the hard work for these 5 years would pay off!" Hermione answered. 

"Do you know who the other 3 prefects are?" Ron asked. 

"No, actually I don't. I think I find out on the train or when we get to Hogwarts. I hope their nice!" Hermione rambled. 

"We hope they are too." Harry and Ron said together and they all burst into giggles. 

~ 

As the 4 friends were in a deep conversation, a knock came on their door and they all stopped abruptly. 

"Hermione?" Someone asked. 

"Yes?" Hermione answered back, eyeing her friends, seeing if they knew anything about the 'messenger'. 

"You're wanted in the first cabin immediately. Orders of McGonagall." They said sternly. 

"Okay guys, it's probably prefect stuff so I'll probably see you guys back at the school! Later guys!" Hermione called over her shoulder. She slid the compartment door open, expecting to see the messenger there, but low and behold, they weren't there. 

Hermione made her way to the cabin, trying to figure out who the other prefects could be. Once she reached the cabin, she slid it open slowly and met the faces of Terry Boot (Ravenclaw prefect) and Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuff Prefects). 

"Hello Ms. Granger. These will be your partners for the school year, Mr. Boot and Ms. Abbot. We are awaiting the Slytherin prefect and once he comes I will fill you in on this years duties. 

Hermione sat talking to Hannah and Terry for a bit, before the compartment slid open, only to reveal Hermione's worst nightmare… 

Draco Malfoy. 

~ 

"No bloody way!" Hermione yelled. She glared at Malfoy who just stood and smirked at her. 

"Good Morning _Hermione_." He spoke softly and sickeningly sweet. He gave her a warm, yet fake smile. She mirrored what he was doing. 

"Good day _Draco_." She replied. She looked over at McGonagall, but she couldn't tell whether her professor had a horrified or happy expression, it was just kind of blank. 

"Um, alright then, let's begin shall we?" She asked sounding a bit nervous. All 4 prefects nodded in unison. 

"Okay then. Your duties this year will be to help out the younger students, help others in school work, patrol halls, and help schedule and figure out details of special events. Such as dances or assemblies." McGonagall said this all in one breath and ended with a Weasley hair red face. 

All 4 students nodded in agreement. Hermione could tell that all 3 of them were proud and happy that they were prefects. She was surprised at how much Malfoy seemed to care. 

"Good then. I will be assigning you into teams to work together in. You will all work together but you will also work in groups of 2. Okay now, here's a little hat I made and enchanted so when you put it on, it will tell you who you're partner is. Hannah." McGonagall stated and placed the hat on Hannah's head. 

"Aha! I see … hm … yes … okay. Next person please." The hat said. 

"Draco." McGonagall said. 

"Mhm! Alright. Next!" The hat shouted. 

"Terry." 

"Okay then. Looks about right. Last!" The hat yelled. 

"Hermione." 

"Aha! Okay. Perfect! Done! The partners will be Mr. Boot with Ms. Abbot, leaving Mr. Malfoy with Ms. Granger!" It finished and then blew up leaving a single piece of cloth. 

"Okay then! You may go! We're here!" McGonagall smiled at the quartet and walked out. 

"Oh just peachy keen! I'm with ferret face!" Hermione yelled angrily and stormed out. "Good year for me! Not." Hermione grumbled and made her way toward the school. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Good or no? I think it's okay! You can flame but please go easy on me! I just want to improve, not become depressed.

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything except for the title and plot!

READ AND REVIEW

|

|

|

|

|

V


	2. An Idea and the Library

Chapter 2 : An Idea and the Library 

"Welcome, welcome students! We will begin the sorting!" Dumbledores voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. The sorting went on and on with applause and cheers every other minute. 

"Now, I will announce your Head Boy and Girl along with your prefects. Head Boy is Tim Halls and your Head Girl is Cho Chang! Please stand up." The Heads stood up and everyone applauded. Harry was smiling but he wasn't grinning like an idiot. He had gotten over Cho … somehow. 

"Now, as for our prefects. From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot! From Ravenclaw, Terry Boot! From Gryffindor, Hermione Granger! And from Slytherin … Draco Malfoy! Please stand up you four!" Dumbledores rang and the 4 prefects stood. 

"Mione! You have to work with the ferret?" Ron asked with venom in his voice. 

"Yes, unfortunately." Hermione groaned and put on a smile for everyone. It seemed as if a lot of guys were looking at her. 

**Haven't changed that much have I?**

"Thank you! Now, let the feast begin!" All kinds of food appeared on the long tables. Ron dug in incredibly fast, totally predictable. Harry seemed to occupied with staring at Ginny, while Hermione just sat there, picking at her food, putting small portions in her mouth, not bothering to really taste it. 

**Oh happy day, I get to work with Malfoy the gay! Haha!**

~ 

"Hey Lav! Hey Parvati!" Hermione yelled down the corridor. 

"Mione! It's so good to see you! How was your summer? Did you have fun? Hook up with anyone?" Parvati and Lavendar took their turns asking their questions. 

"Girls! Calm yourselves. My summer was just fine, I had fun, no I didn't hook up." Hermione answered all of their questions. "You guys look great!" Hermione threw in. 

"Well Mione, you've changed a bit yourself and you look positively adorable, but don't you want a boyfriend?" Parvati asked. 

**Um, doesn't every girl? You stupid git, DUH!**

"Yes of course." Hermione answered calmly when really she wanted to scream, 'Gods yes! I've wanted one forever but nooooo! No guy has _ever _or _will _ever noticed a know it all like me!' 

"Alright well, your look could use some 'touch ups'! What do you say to a little make-over tonight?" Lavendar asked. 

"Um, whatever. Just don't make me look like a tramp, okay?" Hermione answered slowly. 

"We would never dream of it Mione!" Parvati said sweetly. 

**What am I thinking? This is Lav and Parvati! They're bloody insane! Sure they're pretty, but they're bimbo's! Oh Gods!**

~ 

"Hey Mione!" Ginny called down the corridor. Ginny and Mione were pretty close, even if Ginny was a 5TH year. 

"Hey Gin! Wanna come with me tonight? Lav and Parvati are giving me a make-over. I can't believe I said yes! I must've gone crackers!" Hermione began laughing crazily. 

"Calm down there Hermione. Sure I'll go with you, you wouldn't want to suffocate from too much make-up would you? Don't worry, I'll protect you from them!" Ginny put her fists on her hips, puffed out her chest, and put on a low voice. The two girls burst into fits of laughter. 

"Having fun are you?" Came Malfoys usual drawl. They finished laughing and wheezing and turned to face him. They were smiling and Draco looked horrified. 

"What Malfoy, never seen anyone smile or laugh? Although I'm sure you've never experienced those two things, you stupid critter." Hermione spat and Draco looked rather offended. 

"I laugh and smile, I just don't do it around you stupid prats!" He spat back and Hermione still stood with a smile on her face. 

"You probably wouldn't know fun if it walked up and smacked you on the face!" Hermione put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. 

"You want me to prove it? I will! You decide the terms! I'll prove it." Draco yelled furiously. 

**Aw, he gets mad so easy. He's kind of cute when he's mad. No! Do not think that. It's Draco Malfoy. The hottest guy at Hogwarts! Nuh uh! Yes huh! Shut up!**

**_She's really, really, really cute. No! You didn't think that! You didn't. Oh come on, you know you did! Shut up!_**

This was when Ginny decided to speak up. She had a coy smile and a glimmer in her eyes. She had the kind of expression that read 'I am a genius.' 

"Alright! I got it. What is the next big event going on?" Ginny asked quickly. 

"Yule Ball." The two prefects both replied simultaneously. 

"Great. Have you started preparing anything yet? Decorations, outfits, stuff like that?" Ginny rushed. 

"Our _groups,_" Hermione spat the word groups furiously, "are assigned Hogsmeade days. Ours is this weekend. Saturday as a matter of fact. I can't believe I'm stuck with him." Hermione nodded her head toward Draco. 

"Brilliant. Draco, you're going to show Hermione you can have fun when you go to Hogsmeade. Get all of your prefect crap done then the fun begins. Draco, have fun. Hermione you decide whether you two had fun, and you have to be honest." Ginny rushed on. 

Hermione began smiling at her 5TH year friend. 

"Ginny! That's brilliant. Dra- Malfoy? Sound good to you?" Hermione asked giving a sweet innocent smile. 

"Sure, it's a date." Draco answered. 

**_Bloody hell! Did I just say 'Sure, it's a date?' I think I did. Omigosh. I am such a git! But you know you want it to be a date. Do not. Do too. Fine, I do!_**

Ginny began giggling madly. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco. 

"What's so funny Weasley?" Draco asked. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Her reply came quick and she abruptly shut her mouth. 

"Whatever. Come on Gin." Hermione grabbed Ginny's shirt and pulled her along. 

**Date hm? **

**~ **

I can read minds! I can read minds! This is so cool! Who knew that _I _could read minds? Alright first things first, Draco and Mione, second things Harry, third things … everyone at Hogwarts. 

"Attention students! There will be a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve, that's December 24 for those of you who don't know that. This dance is for 4TH years and up. Hogsmeade trip will be December 18! The dance will be from 7-11! There is only one rule. You must share, at the least, one inter-house dance." Groans filled the Great Hall when they heard the news about the inter-house. 

**Yes! I'll try and dance with … no I won't dance with _him_.I'll dance with… um… Terry! Yeah! No.**

Aw, she wants to dance with Draco, I know she does. This is so perfect! 

"Gin, why are you smiling? This is horrible." Hermione shouted. She had a furious look on her face. 

"Liar." Ginny muttered. Hermione slowly turned her head back towards her friend. 

"What?" Hermione asked with venom. 

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing." Ginny tried to sound dumb. Hermione dropped it so she supposed she did good enough. 

"So … who are you going to have as your inter-house partner?" Ginny asked meekly. 

"Huh? Oh I have no clue …" Hermione's voice trailed off. 

"Oh." Ginny replied quietly. 

~ 

"Haaaary!" Ron whined. He had to tell his friend his 'issue', his 'problem.' 

"What is it Roooon?" Harry used the same tone. Ron always wanted to have a 'man to man' or a 'heart to heart' talk when he used that voice. 

"Alright, you know I have a thing for Hermione. How do I tell her? I just … I don't know how to tell her. She would probably be like 'Hell no!' and I couldn't take that kind of rejection! What do I do Harry? How do I tell her?" Ron asked at the speed of light. 

"Ron just tell her! I think she does have a thing for you. Just do it! You know you have to!" Harry admonished him. 

"I know, I know. I'll do it … this Friday!" Ron thought about it for a minute before deciding the day he would tell her. 

"Sounds good mate! You better tell her!" Harry warned him. He was getting so sick of hearing Ron say, 'I should tell her.' 

~ 

"Miss Granger. Are you helping Mister Longbottom with his potion?" Snape's voice spat. 

"N-no professor." Hermione stammered. All of the Slytherin's were laughing … all of them except for Draco. 

"Do NOT lie to me!" Snape yelled. 

"Fine, fine, yes I was helping Neville with his potion." Hermione muttered. 

"2 days detention." Snape announced. 

**_Perfect!_**

Draco took the chance and made a move while Snape was looking. He tapped Crabbe on the shoulder and when he turned around, Draco punched him square in the jaw. 

Snape's mouth opened and he looked at Draco wide-eyed. 

"What did you do that for Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked quietly. 

"Yes, I am wondering the same thing." Came Professor McGonagall's voice from the door. She was glaring daggers at Draco. 

"Just felt like it!" Draco replied happily. 

"Very well, you shall serve detention with Miss Granger. Class dismissed." Snape said sadly. 

**Oh poor Snape, his favorite student in detention with me … the smartest girl in Hogwarts. Bloody hell, that was conceited. Oh well, it's the truth.**

~ 

"You're detention for tonight is to clean up the library. You are to dust, clean the tables, put the books back in alphabetical order, by title, and to shelve the new books. I will not be in the library with you, so I suggest you two behave yourself. I will escort you back, but if I come to the library and it is not clean, you will have another night's detention! Don't forget you have tomorrow's detention too!" Snape stated before letting the two prefects clean the library. 

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck here with you." Hermione said coldly. It was bad enough that she had detention, but it was worse that she had to serve it with Malfoy! 

"Like I'm real happy about it! Like I want to be here with a Mud blood like you." Draco replied hastily. 

"Aw, I thought you liked spending time with me. What a shame." Hermione retorted. 

"Whatever. Just clean Granger." Draco muttered and they spent the next 30 minutes in silence. As Draco was re-ordering the books, a pile of them fell off of the shelf, onto the floor. It made an incredibly loud noise, almost giving Hermione a heart-attack. 

"Sh, this is a library." Hermione yelled and began laughing. 

**Ahahaha! I'm so funny! Funny, funny, funny.**

To her astonishment, he began laughing with her. Hermione had never seen him laugh, let alone smile, really smile like he was then. 

"A little help?" He asked, not in a mean tone, just a flat tone. So much for him being 'lively' and 'happy'. 

"Sure." Hermione walked over to the table, where the books had fallen by, and bent down to pick them up. They began picking up the books, when Draco stood up abruptly, sending a bucket of water flying into the air, and spilling all over Hermione. 

"Look what you've done! My clothes are sopping! Thank Gods my hair is okay! You're such a prat!" Hermione screamed at him. 

"It's not my fault _somebody _left the water on the edge of the table. Plus Granger, it's a beginning for your later competitions in the 'wet t-shirt contest' eh?" Draco smirked. 

Hermione looked down and realized she had worn her white baby tee and quickly folded her arms of her chest. 

"You're such a prat." 

"Mud blood." 

"Git." 

"Know it all." 

"Death Eater." 

"Shut up!" 

"Make me." 

And so he did. He took one large stride, put his hands on her waist, and lowered his lips to hers. She stiffened at first, but soon relaxed. She had experience kissing, but not like this. Draco was the master at kissing. He knew just the right spots to let his tongue move to, and how to kiss. 

"Draco … Draco …" Hermione began in between kisses. She wasn't calling out his name because she wanted more, she was calling out his name to stop. "Draco! Stop!" Hermione commanded. He obeyed (amazingly). 

"What?" He asked, panting for air. 

**_Who knew Granger was such a good kisser? No! She is not a good kisser. Horrible. Then why did you enjoy that? Shut up! What are you gonna do, kiss me too? _**

****"We can't do this. We're arch enemies, you're the Slytherin King, I'm the Gryffindor Lioness, best friend of Harry Potter, best enemy of Harry Potter." She said pointing between the two of them. "Plus, I'm sure you're just treating this like any one of your little things." She waved him off with her hand. 

"Little things?" Draco asked. Was it hurt or malice in his voice? Hermione couldn't tell, she was too busy recovering from that amazing kiss. 

"Oh you know, your little 'one-night-stands'." Hermione once again waved him off with her hand, and acted as though she didn't care. 

"That is not true! I am not like that. I have never, ever done that. It's not my fault girls just fall at my feet and beg me to shag them!" Draco roared. 

"Whatever, just don't ever do that again. Okay?" Hermione spat. 

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Draco smirked and stepped a bit closer. 

"Nope, did NOT like it. Actually it was horrible, absolutely horrible." Hermione moved her arms in a 'no' way, but Draco didn't give up that easily. 

"Well, let's make sure, after all, you are always right, wouldn't want to get this answer wrong would you?" He teased playfully, still advancing on her. 

"Draco I-" Hermione began but found herself trapped with his lips on hers and his arms placed behind her, on the bookcase. 

Hermione gave in willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him close, before realizing her fault and pulling away. 

"Hm, are you sure you didn't like that?" He asked in a cocky voice. 

"Um, I," Hermione began, then looked down at her watch, "oh, look at the time, best be off, see you tomorrow." Hermione waved and walked out of the library. At first she was walking, then she was jogging, now she was running full speed. 

"Well, he sure is a good kisser." Hermione said out loud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS ARE IN **BOLD**. DRACO'S THOUGHTS ARE IN **_BOLD ITALIC_**. GINNY'S THOUGHTS ARE IN *

*kaitie*

disclaimer : i own nothing but the title and plot! 

READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

|

|

|

|

|

V


	3. Yes No Maybe So

Chapter 3 : Yes, No, Maybe So 

"Mione! Mione!" 3 Gryffindor's called out to Hermione Granger, the 'Kissed by the Enemy' girl. 

"Yeah?" Hermione asked. She had completely forgotten about her little make-over date she had tonight. 

"Make-over? Me, Lav, Gin, you? Tonight?" Parvati asked but said at the same time. 

"Oh bloody hell I forgot about that. Give me about 10 minutes to recover from -" She began but stopped. 

"Recover from …" The 3 girls asked in unison, sending their flustered friend suspicious looks. 

"Recover from … the fact that _I _got a detention … with Malfoy!" Hermione replied after thinking about a good and totally agreeable lie. 

"Oh, gees, we know. We spent about an hour thinking about that, and in the first week of school at that!" Lavendar acknowledged. 

**Oh Gods! That was actually a great detention …Malfoy kissed me! Hermione Granger! No! You're not happy about this! You're not happy at all!**

Brilliant! Malfoy kissed her! This rocks! Now all I have to do is set them up for their date! Little Cupid at your service! 

~ 

**_I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the fact that she looked bloody good with her WHITE shirt all WET or the fact that she looked really cute when she was all mad and flustered. I can't believe I did that though! Whatever, I have no feelings for her, she just looked good! I think._**

"Draco! Draco!" Draco's 2 croonies yelled through the Slytherin common room, before fumbling with themselves up the stairs. 

"What do you two tubbies want?" Draco spat at them, to which they laughed. 

**They wouldn't know an insult if someone wrote it down, explained it, then just called them fat!**

"Um … Goyle, what _did _we want?" Crabbe asked dumbly. He had to be one of the stupidest people in all of Hogwarts. 

"Um … oh yeah! Do you want any of the pudding downstairs because …" Goyle began but was cut off in mid-sentence by Draco. 

"Oh please, do enjoy the pudding, eat everything down there while you're at it, that is, if you didn't already!" Draco snapped at them. 

"Really? Thanks Draco, remember, who's da itty bitty wittle Switherin master?" Goyle walked over and poked Draco in the stomach after saying his horrifying sentence about the 'itty bitty wittle Switherin master.' 

"Obviously not you guys, if anything you're the stupid, fat, Switherin, widiots!" Draco muttered at them then looked at their chubby, blank faces. 

~ 

"And … finished!" Ginny squealed, giving the tip of her nose a touch of blush. 

Hermione turned to look at herself in the body-length mirror. She was stunned at the girl … no, woman, she saw. 

Her hair fell in dishwater blonde, small spirals, her eyebrows were perfect, lips full and glossy, her eyes were frosted lightly with smoky eye shadow, and mascara. 

Then she caught a glimpse at her outfit and gasped at what she saw. Her skirt had been shortened by a good 3 inches and now ran just below mid-thigh length. Her button-down white shirt was unbuttoned down 3 buttons and showed off some cleavage. 

"Bloody hell! Is that really me?" Hermione screamed, looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Yep! Now, don't worry, you do not look like a tramp, I think you look positively adorable!" Lavendar screeched. 

**I can't look that bad, well I'm buttoning one more button at least!**

Hermione took one button and buttoned it back up, still revealing the beginning of her cleavage. 

The girls groaned at her. They shook their heads and threw down their brushes. 

"Fine! You want me to leave it that way, I will!" Hermione said in a snitty tone. She took the button she had just buttoned up and unbuttoned it. "There, happy?" Hermione asked. 

"No." All 3 girls replied in the same monotone voice. 

"What?" Hermione whined. 

"You need to be … no more pencils, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks, all the boys, no all the men, I'll send them some naughty looks." Parvati replied. This little 'speech' seemed to be rehearsed. 

"You _want _me to act like a … a … wh-" Hermione began, outraged! 

"Oh Gods no Hermione! Just be more … girly, feminine, naughty, playful, whatever you will." Ginny replied quickly. 

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything, okay?" Hermione admonished. 

"Alright okay, go try it out on the Gryffindor boys." Parvati squealed with excitement. 

"Do I have to? I really just want to stay up here -" Hermione began but was cut off by her 3 girlfriends. 

"And read?" They all asked. Hermione nodded, turning scarlet from embarrassment. 

All 3 girls pointed to the door. 

"Out!" "Vamoose!" "Go!" All 3 girls said something different and Hermione walked stiffly out of the doorway. 

"Mione! Swing your hips a bit." Hermione had to admit, she was curvy and did have nice hips. She heaved a sigh and swung her hips. 

**I bet this goes like Draco goes with Harry and Ron … bad.**

~ 

Hermione walked down the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room. Not one person was there. 

**So much for that.** **Well, screw that bloody idea!**

Hermione walked back to her room at the prefects common room. She took out her wand, pointed it at herself, and whispered 'Commoror Aequalis." It was a spell so that when she woke up, she looked exactly the same as that night. 

… 

Hermione woke up at 7 a.m. the next morning and gasped at who she saw in the mirror, then remembered about last night. She walked out of the prefects common room to the Gryffindor common room. After 5 minutes of walking, she finally reached the Fat Ladies painting. 

**Here goes nothing!**

Hermione remember to swing her hips at the last second before entering the Gryffindor common room. 

She peered around the room and saw Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Lavendar, and Ginny all sitting in the common room, in a deep conversation. 

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat at which all the Gryffindor's looked up. 

Seamus, Dean, and Ron's water that they had been drinking burst out of their mouth, Neville fell out of his chair, and Harry's eyes widened. Ginny, Lavendar, and Parvati sat their with grins on their faces. 

"I um … Hermione you … umm … Mione you … er … I uh …" all 5 boys began stuttering. 

"Is it that bad?" She grimaced at what their answers would be. Would if they didn't like it? That would bloody well suck. 

"Bloody hell no!" Ron screamed, then reddened at his outburst. Hermione blushed at his compliment and walked towards the other Gryffindors. Neville blushed, Ron began breathing heavily, and Harry just sat there with his mouth wide open. 

After about 15 minutes of talking, Hermione left to go to breakfast. 

"Brilliant! Just brilliant! I left my bag in the common room." Hermione said out loud to no one in particular. 

Hermione made her way quickly to her common room and said the password to the painting. 

"Bag, bag, bag!" Hermione muttered. 

"Talking to yourself, _Mione_?" Draco asked coolly. 

**Why does he have to talk like that? Why does he have to call me Mione? Why does he have to be … him?**

"Uh, nah, just looking for my bag. Aha!" Hermione bent down and picked her bag up. 

"I think they were wrong when they say Rome wasn't built in a day." Draco smirked at Hermione. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked. Was he saying what she thought he was saying. He simply gestured to … well … all of her. 

"Ah, that … simple make-over from the Gryff girls." Hermione answered casually. 

"Simple? Simple?! Mione you're ho-" He began then stopped. He blushed a deep red. 

"What was that? I'm sorry were you going to say something?" She gave him a grin and he blushed even redder. 

"Um …" He began and started to fidget. 

"Just say it … I'm ready …" Hermione's voice trailed off and she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Fine! Fine! You're hot! Very hot!" He yelled. She just smiled at him. 

"Now that we're having this little discussion … so are you." Hermione was out of the common room like white on rice. 

**Bloody hell! Where did that come from? I think Lav and Parvati poisoned me or something! **

Hermione walked grinning like a maniac to the Great Hall where she found everyone already munching on their breakfast. 

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing or eating and turned to look at her. 

"Yes?" She asked simply. Everyone turned back to whatever they were doing and the silence subsided. Lavendar, Parvati, and Ginny giggled at their friend. 

"I think I look -" Hermione began as she walked over to them, but was cut off by Ginny. 

"You look great! That's all there is to it!" She finished perkily. Hermione just nodded and sat next to all of her fellow Gryffindor friends … not noticing a lustful stare from a certain Slytherin. 

~ 

"Hermione … I really have to talk to you …" Ron's meek voice trailed off as he talked to Hermione in the corridor near the prefects common room. 

"Sure Ron!" Hermione replied. They walked over to a corner of the hallway and they sat down next to each other. "What's up?" Hermione asked. 

**Gees, he either wants help with his homework or he wants to copy my homework!**

"Okay … I'm really embarrassed to be saying this but … IreallylikeyouHermionewouldyougooutwithme?" Ron rushed and turned a crimson red. 

"How about you try that again, just a tad bit slower, so I could actually understand you." Hermione laughed. 

"I really like you Hermione. Would you go out with me?" Ron said slowly, although Hermione couldn't tell if he was doing it so she'd understand or if he was nervous. 

"Yes. I would love to go out with you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione smiled at him. He looked at her, awestruck. 

"Really? Are you serious?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his freckled face. 

"Serious as I'll ever be!" Hermione laughed. They stood up at the same time, and Hermione subconsciously slipped her hand into Ron's … her boyfriend's hand. He walked her to the prefects common room and gave her a peck on the cheek goodnight. 

"Night Hermione." He whispered in her ear. 

**Well … his whispering in my ear is nowhere as nice as when Draco whispers in my ear. No! Nope! Not true! Yes it is, he is a great kisser and _turns me on baby!_ Shut up!**

"Mione? Mione?" Ron asked, looking at her oddly. She finally snapped out of her daze and gave Ron a sweet smile. 

"Night Ron." She whispered back. What he did next would give Hermione nightmares. 

"I love you." He murmured before turning and walking away. 

**Oh. My. Gods. Did he just say he loves me? I didn't think he LOVED me! I just thought he LIKED me! Bloody hell! Now what'll I do?!**

Hermione walked into her common room in a daze. Her eyes were wide open in shock and horror. 

"Mione? You okay?" Hannah Abbot asked, as she looked up from her book to see Hermione. 

"Huh? What? Oh yeah … I'm just pissed about tonight's detention with Dra-Malfoy. Ya know?" Hermione became comfortable and returned from her shock. 

"Oh yeah that. That is bloody horrible. I can't believe you have to be stuck with him! Although … he is quite hot, don't you think?" Hannah grinned. 

"Um … uh … I've got to go serve my detention." Hermione muttered and fled to Snape's room. 

**Gees, what is it with people and what they say bringing my thoughts to Dra-Malfoy? His name is Malfoy! Not Draco … Malfoy! Brilliant, now I have detention with him!**

"How nice of you to show up Ms. Granger, I hope I wasn't interrupting you of anything important." Snape smirked. 

"Actually you did, but that's alright, I _live _for detention Professor." Hermione stated sarcastically. 

**Oh my Gods! What made me say that? Well, that's what he gets when I'm mad and confused, the stupid old prat! **

"Anymore of that mouth and you'll find yourself suspended." Snape growled and sent her a death glare. 

**Oh please Snapey, don't make me wet my knickers!**

"Tonight's detention, you will be cleaning the trophies in the Trophy Room. This is a two hour detention. Come along." Snape rushed them out of the potions classroom and to the Trophy Room. "I expect every trophy to be spotless when I come back! You better behave or you'll be in deep …" Snape snarled. He stormed out of the room and both Draco and Hermione stood in silence until his footsteps faded until finally gone. 

"Shall we continue what we started last night?" Draco asked silkily. 

"No." Hermione replied shortly and began cleaning off the trophies. She heard Draco make a sound that made her suppose he was mad. 

"So … tomorrow's our date huh?" Draco asked coolly. 

"Well, yes and no. No, it's not a date, yes, we'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, to prove that you can have fun. But really, I'm beginning to rethink this whole deal. I mean honestly, you're such a prat I really don't know if I should -" Hermione began rambling but was cut off by Draco's lips. 

Hermione, without thinking, began kissing him back. At first it was all lips, but Hermione made the first move to more. She let Draco's tongue slip into her mouth, letting hers do the same. Hermione let out a few moans and groans as Draco smiled into her lips. 

Finally, after an amazing kiss, Hermione pushed Draco away. 

"I can't." Hermione stated simply. She looked away from Draco and stared at the trophies yet to be cleaned. 

"Why is that?" Draco asked coming closer to her. He turned her around and placed his hands on her waist. She reached down and pushed his hands away. 

"I have a boyfriend." She admitted but didn't want to for some reason. She almost regretted telling him that. Almost. 

"Oh, Potty finally ask you out?" Draco smirked at her. 

"No." Hermione snapped at him and glared at him with fire in her eyes. 

"Oh … hm … who then?" Draco gave her that to die for grin of his that made her go weak at the knees. 

"Ron." Hermione said slowly. It felt weird coming out of her mouth. It would have been fine if he would have said, 'Who's one of your best friends?' and she would have said 'Ron.' But when he asked who her boyfriend was, Ron sounded strange. 

"Weasel?" Draco sounded angry and hurt when he asked this. 

"RON!" Hermione's voice bellowed as her face became red with rage. She slowly calmed down and began polishing trophies. 

** _I knew I should have made a move sooner! I'm just brilliant!_**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED MORE! IS IT GOOD OR BAD? YES I KNOW, HERMIONE IS _VERY _OUT OF CHARACTER!

*-*KAITIE*-*

|

|

|

|

|

V


	4. A Day In Hogsmeade And More

Chapter 4 : A Day in Hogsmeade (And More) 

"Alright Mione! Tomorrow is your 'date' with Malfoy! So, what are you guys going to do?" Ginny squealed with delight. 

**Nothing special, since I'm going out with Ron!**

No. Way! They're going out? This whole thing is ruined! I need to break them up or something. 

"Um, uh, probably just hang out ya know? You know, butterbeer, Honeydukes, all that stuff!" Hermione replied, plastering a fake smile on her flawless face. 

"Sounds nice." Ginny nodded in approval. She knew she had to do something, but she didn't know what. 

~ 

"Alright you two, have fun … remember, that is what you're supposed to do! Draco, show Mione a good time, got that?" Ginny commanded. 

"Sure, whatever." Draco muttered. Hermione turned and walked out of the doors, but Draco stayed put. 

**_Why should I care if she's going out with Weasel? I mean, sure she's cute … no pretty … no beautiful … no hot … but she can do whatever she wants to do with Weasley. I don't have 'real' feelings for her! I just have a thing about how bloody good she looks. So, why do I care that she's with Weasley? _**

****"Why do you care Draco?" Ginny asked, then realized what she had done. 

"Huh? What? How did you … what's going on?" Draco blushed red with embarrassment, much to his dislike. 

"Look, I can read minds … I just read yours. You really like Hermione don't you. Don't deny it either!" Ginny took a menacing step toward Draco. 

"No! No! Of course not!" Draco yelled, flailing his arms about, but turning scarlet red in the process. 

"Whatever … you better tell her. Today. If you tell her, there's a 95% chance she'll tell you how she feels too!" Ginny murmured. 

"What do you mean how she feels?" Draco looked at her skeptically. 

"It means what I say. How she feels. She feels it too, she feels for you." 

"Whatever Wealsey" Draco snapped and walked outside only to see Hermione's retreating back, heading towards Hogsmeade. 

"Granger! Granger!" Draco yelled, running up to the 6TH year prefect. 

"Hurry you're lazy rear over here Malfoy! Come on! Gees, I guess just because Slytherins are cunning, doesn't mean they're fast." Hermione growled at him. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay, we're going to have fun, whether you want to or not." Draco barked and led Hermione towards Hogsmeade. 

**Oh, I want to have fun. But, I can't because of Ron. Ron. My best friend or boyfriend?**

~ 

"Okay, first off we need to go to … Wizard Whats-Its.." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and read. 

"And _why _exactly do we have to go _there?_" Draco asked through clenched teeth. 

"For special effects you git!" Hermione yelled at him. He simply nodded and followed her into the shop. 

**_There is positively no one here … well except for the shop owners … but they don't count!_**

**It's nice being here without anyone else … but I am with someone else. Draco. So why am I so happy, yet so mad?**

So after looking for their special effects, food (recipes to be exact), and music, Hermione decided to start the fun. 

"What do you say to getting a butterbeer, Draco?" Hermione inquired, and thought she saw his eyes brighten up at her idea. 

"Sure, why not. I am a bit thirsty!" Draco smiled at her. The smile that made her heart flutter and her stomach tighten. 

They walked side by side as they went to get some butterbeer. Draco continuously kept glancing at Hermione from the side of his eyes. Once, Draco caught her doing the exact same, but she looked away and hid the blush that had crept up on her face. 

They reached the little 'café' and Draco, being the true gentleman he is, opened the door for her and allowed her in first. 

"2 butterbeers please." Draco ordered when they sat at the bar. 

"Hey Draco, I'm going to go freshen up a bit okay?" Hermione told Draco, to which he smiled and nodded. 

**Why do I care how I look for Draco? I mean Malfoy! Well, let the fun begin!**

Hermione went into the 'little girls' room and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Hair's droopy, lip gloss is gone, and I kinda smell." Hermione murmured to herself. 

"Okay time to change." Hermione decided and went on casting the spells. 

She left the bathroom with blonde hair, tinted lip gloss on, and smelling like raspberries. 

She decided to look around a bit and as she wandered around, she came upon a stage. She could tell it was brand new because she could still smell the paint. She wandered over to it and noticed a stack of flyers. She picked one up and read : 

NEW YEARS EVE SING-OFF! INVITE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS! FOR AGES 14-18! 9-12 P.M. ON NEW YEARS EVE! BRING A DATE! IF YOU WISH TO ENTER THE SING-OFF, PLEASE SEND US YOUR NAME, AGE, SONG YOU'LL BE SINGING, AND THE PERSON WHO ORIGINALLY SANG IT! 

Hermione smiled with glee. Her big break. She always knew she could sing, maybe not the best, but she was good. Before she was accepted at Hogwarts, her parents had asked her about attending a Junior Music School. 

Hermione walked over to Draco, whom she noticed had two butterbeers sitting by him, both seemed untouched. 

"Sorry I took so long!" Hermione apologized. Draco waved her off and slid the glass over to her. 

"Um,Tatum … I happened to come upon that new stage you have, just back there, and read one of the flyers. Do you by any chance think I could take some to Hogwarts and see who wants to come?" Hermione asked the waitress. 

"Sure, why not. The more people we get in here the better!" Tatum replied. Hermione smiled and gulped down her drink. 

"You ready for some real fun?" Draco asked her excitedly. Hermione turned to him and nodded furiously. 

Hermione and Draco sped off towards Honeydukes, then to Zonkos, and then went to the new music store. 

**Wow. There really is no one else here except for Draco and me! It's kind of nice … here alone … with Draco. No! No it's not. You have a boyfriend, you can't think like that!**

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She turned and grabbed Draco by the collar. She pulled him close to her and began kissing him senseless. 

"Hermione you can't …" Draco began muttering between kisses. 

"I don't care. I want you!" Hermione managed to get out. 

**I know, I know, I'm betraying Ron, but I want Draco so much. No! You have to stop this. This is the wrong thing to do. You're with Ron! Just stop!**

Hermione pulled away from Draco abruptly. She knew she had to stop, and she did so reluctantly. 

"You're right Draco I really can't do this. I'm with Ron and I care for him, but just so you know, I care for you too!" Hermione whispered and ran off towards the castle. 

~ 

"So? How did it go?" Ginny inquired her best friend. She really did hope what she wanted to happen did happen. 

"Gin, I kissed him! I betrayed Ron! What am I going to do?" Hermione yelled sounding extremely nervous and on the verge of a breakdown. 

"Hermione, it's okay. Draco's hot! Any girl would want to kiss him. Just, try not to think about it." Ginny stated, trying to sound as if she shouldn't have, but deep down, she knew that Hermione did the right thing kissing Draco. 

"I feel so horrible. I feel so guilty. I feel so HORRIBLE! I'm such a bad girlfriend!" Hermione moaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. 

"Don't worry Mione … it'll be okay. Don't worry …" Ginny soothed her crying friend. 

**But … the worst part is … I actually enjoyed kissing him and when I kissed him … I couldn't remember Ron or anything else!**

Oh no dear, that is the best part, not the worst! 

~ 

_Dear Hermione, _

_ Oy Hermione! Please meet me at the library tonight at 10. I love you! _

_ All my love, _

_ Ron _

Hermione read and re-read the note she had received from her boyfriend. **I love you, I love you, I love you. How can he really love me? I mean, if he said I love you before we were an 'item' I would have though of it as 'brotherly love' but now that we're going out, it's way too creepy for him to say he loves me!**

10 'o' clock came way too soon for Hermione. She pulled her hair up in a plain pony-tail, threw on a pair of old jeans, and a tee she stole from her mom's closet. 

She walked slowly to the library. 

**Who would have thought they'd seen the day when Hermione Granger didn't want to go to the library?!**

She arrived at the library faster than she had hoped she would. She slowly opened the doors and walked in. 

Ron was no where to be seen, so she walked through the shelves and shelves of books, before coming upon one where she heard ragged breathing. 

"Oh Gods Hermione! I didn't think you were coming!" Ron gasped and ran at her with his arms open. She quickly, but casually, leaned on the bookcase next to her. 

**Why don't I want him to touch me? He's my best- no boyfriend! Something is totally wrong!**

"Um, so what did you need Ron?" Hermione asked nervously. She had no clue what Ron had asked her to come for. 

"Well, I was wondering, if you um, cared if I um, kissed you sometimes …" Ron trailed off and blushed a deep scarlet red almost immediately. 

"Um, sure." Hermione answered before really thinking about the whole thing. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into. 

~ 

**_Hm, so Weasley's asked her if he can kiss her … let's see what she does. I bet he kisses her now … how _will _she react?_**

~ 

The next thing she knew, Ron had leaned in and was kissing her madly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she soon reacted to the kiss, but not to Ron's kiss … 

**Just imagine it's Draco kissing you … but no body kisses like Draco! Ron's all slobbery and nasty! Eww …**

"Draco … Draco …" Hermione moaned out softly, causing Ron's eyes to open in shock, but let it slide and kissed her back, deepening the kiss. 

Draco smirked in the shadows of the library. She had called out his name and not Weasels! She did like him! That other Weasley girl was right! Now all he had to do was make her confront her feelings. 

'Ron I … Ron I have to go." Hermione muttered and fled from the library. 

**No way … that was horrifying and did I really moan out Dra-Malfoy's name? I think I did … brilliant Mione! Just brilliant!**

Hermione ran back to her room and laid down, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~What'd you guys think of this chapter? I know, it wasn't too exciting and I know there hasn't been much prefect stuff, but there will be more! READ AND REVIEW!

|

|

|

|

|

V


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5 : Secrets 

"Attention! Attention! I believe that my prefects would like to make an announcement!" Dumbledores voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. All four prefects stood up at the same time. 

"I know that a lot of you like to 'party' on New Years Eve. So, what do you say to a Sing Off/New Years Party at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked with a huge grin on her face. All of the students were whispering … then they began applauding and whooping. 

"Now … the bad news … 4TH years and up may only go … we are truly sorry … but in place of that, you will be having you're very own mini-ball!" Draco added with a smile. 

The 3RD years and below groaned when they heard they couldn't go to the Sing-Off, but they all began smiling and cheering when they heard of their own ball. 

"Ductum." Hannah whispered and the papers went flying out towards all of the students 4TH year and up. 

"So it's like karaoke?" One of the muggle-borns asked. 

"Yes, sort of. It's karaoke, but it has some competition. The best singer gets a prize, we do not know what this is, but you will compete for the prize!" Terry answered. 

"Any more questions?" Draco asked looking around the huge room. No one raised their hands or spoke up, an obvious no. 

"Very well, if you think of any questions, please contact one of the prefects!" Hermione reminded cheerfully. 

~ 

"Mione, I have to talk to you." Ron came up to Hermione in the corridor and told her. "Astronomy Tower, 8 'o' clock." Ron whispered in her ear then turned and scurried away. 

**Brilliant! He knows about my _thing _with Draco. Wait, what thing? There is no thing! But you want there to be! Shut up! **

8 'o' clock came much too soon for Hermione, as she made her way to the Astronomy Tower. 

**Oh Gods! _What _am I ever going to do? I mean, it's quite obvious he knows, but he'll kill me! I mean, what do I honestly do?**

Hermione reached the door to the Astronomy Tower and went in. She found Ron sitting on the windowsill, looking up at the Waning Gibbous moon. He was oblivious that she was even there. 

*Ahem* Hermione gave a fake cough and his head immediately snapped over to see who had made the small cough. His face fell when he saw her. He got up slowly and walked over to her. He had a look of sympathy on his face, but before he or she could say a thing, he smacked her. Hermione clutched her hand to her red face and looked back at her supposed best friend. 

**I guess he doesn't like me anymore**

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Hermione screamed with rage, as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't care that her 'boyfriend' had hit her, she cared that her 'best friend' had hit her. 

"What's this moaning out Draco Malfoy's name while _you're _kissing _me_?" Ron screamed at her aggravated. Hermione's lip trembled. So he had caught her slip. 

"Ron, if that's what this is about, I can explain …" Hermione began, pulling her hand away from her face and looking into Ron's blue eyes. 

"Oh really? Can you? I'd love to hear about your little rendezvous with the enemy, but I'm afraid I may throw up. We wouldn't want to ruin you're pretty outfit would we?" He spat at her. Hermione winced at his words. 

"Ron, you're being a prat about -" Hermione was cut off by Ron's hand against her left cheek. 

"Don't ever call me a prat you Mud blood." He smirked at her. She couldn't see his face all too well in the light, but she knew what he was doing. 

"What are you going to do, make me eat slugs like you did Draco? Oh, that's right, you did that to yourself! Tell me, what's it like -" Hermione snapped bravely. He had a look of rage on his face. 

He smacked her again, then again, before shoving her across the room. He walked over to her, and just as he was reaching his leg back to kick her, a voice broke out from the darkness. 

"You touch her one more time, and you won't live to tell the tale of your pathetic, miserable life!" Draco's voice rang out clearly. 

"Draco …" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but trembled at what could happen. 

"Oh that's right, The Night in Shining Armor comes to save the day again." Ron retorted. 

"Sorry Weasley, but as a prefect, I have to take 35 points from Gryffindor for hurting someone, 10 points for it being a fellow Gryffindor, and 15 points from the mudblood for being out after hours!" Draco snapped. Hermione gasped at the one word that had come out of his mouth. Ron looked outraged and was too busy cursing under his breath to notice his victim had escaped. 

**Did he just call me what I think he just called me? No, he couldn't have. Did he just take points away from _me_? Who am I kidding? He's the same old, cold, heartless person I knew he was on the first day at Hogwarts! Forget him, if he's not worthy of me, I'm not worthy of him! **

~ 

Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe what Draco had said. She thought she saw something good in him, well she thought wrong. She knew what he had said, but for some reason, still felt something for him. She rummaged through her things and found her CD's and CD player, which she had put a spell on so they would work here in Hogwarts. 

Hermione slipped the headphones on over her ears and began singing to the song. 

(Well he looks at me with those Inoccent eyes,  
And says it looks like we're wearing some kind of diguise,  
Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied,  
And I hope you got that shirt at half price,  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,  
And I don't think I can take it no more,  
Cause he's driving me right out of my front door,  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,  
  


Draco sat listening to her sing. She did have a good voice, and as he listened to the lyrics, he realized exactly how she must have felt.  


Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Oooh wee....  
Oooh wee....  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
With his sunglesses on and his tongue hanging out,  
And then he disapperas for a week at a time,  
And then he just shows up just like everything's fine,  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line,  
  


Draco sat listening to Hermione's melodic voice. He smiled at how well she sang, but his face fell when he realized that she was singing how she felt … about him. 

Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence making me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you,  
  
But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Oooh wee....  
Oooh wee....) 

Draco stood silently and walked out of the prefects room to try and decide what to do about Hermione. He had to do something, he just didn't know what. 

~ 

Hermione, 

Meet me in the library tonight at 12 'o' clock. Please. 

Hermione read the note she had found under her door. She looked all over for a name but there was none. Whatever, couldn't be that bad, so she decided to go. 

Hermione walked hurriedly towards the library. She couldn't figure out who would want to meet her at the library at this hour! 

As she carefully pulled open the doors to the library, she gasped at who was there. It was Draco. 

"Oh, it's you." Hermione spat, turning around to head out of the library, but she stopped when she heard Draco's pleading voice. 

"Wait, Hermione …" He began, his voice faltering. Hermione stopped then slowly turned to see his mournful face, looking at her with hopeful eyes. 

"What do you want? Did you want to hurt me more? Did you want me to feel worse? Did you want to screw my life up more than it already is?" Hermione snapped venomously. 

"Look Mione," He began but she cut him off. 

"Don't call me that. Don't say my name. Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone. Just stay out of my life. I can't believe I thought I loved you!" Hermione roared then rushed out of the library. There, she had admitted it not only to him, but to herself. She _had _loved him, but maybe she still did. 

"She loves me. No, she love-D me. I screwed this whole thing up!" Draco smacked himself on the forehead and moaned in agony. He had really messed up. 

~ 

Hermione walked through the halls, back to her room, tears streaming down her red face. Yes, her face was red, that's how mad she was. But was she mad or sad? She took a small detour and decided to pay Moaning Myrtle a little visit. 

She threw the door open, only to hear Myrtle doing, surprise surprise, moaning as usual. 

"Did you know Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked straightforwardly. 

"Why would you care?" Myrtle asked rudely, turning her nose up, thinking she was better than everyone else. 

**Stupid ghost!**

"Because I do you stupid ghost! Now tell me!" Hermione screamed outraged. 

"Feisty. Yes, I knew Lucius. He was rude, arrogant, and _very _egotistical, much like that little son of his." Myrtle sighed. 

"Did Lucius have a … a softer side to him?" Hermione asked suddenly scared of what Myrtles answer would be. 

"Actually, now that you mention it, he did, he could be a good guy when he wanted to be, but for the most part was just a stupid Slytherin git." Myrtle cried. She looked at Hermione, seemingly annoyed that she had interrupted her crying session. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your little party with the toilets." Hermione ran out of the bathroom, closing the door just before a ton of water flew against the door. Hermione smirked to herself. She never did like Myrtle. 

Hermione took Myrtles words to heart though. So, Draco's father did have a heart, but hid it carefully, much like Draco. Draco showed his heart more though … at least around her he did. 

~ 

"Hey Ginny." Harry nodded at Ginny Weasley, who had a huge crush on him. 

Oo, time to use my little 'gift' to check out what Harry's thinking … Ginny smiled to herself. 

"Hullo Harry. What's up?" Ginny grinned at Harry who blushed in turn. 

"Um, nothing really." Harry answered shyly. 

(How do I tell her? I mean, she's so pretty, but she's Ron's little sister! Well, screw Ron! I like Ginny … now how do I tell her?) 

Ohmigosh! He likes me! No way! THE Harry Potter likes me, Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasleys kid sister! I'm on cloud 9! Well, I'll make the first move, since obviously, he'll agree. 

"Hey Harry, what do you say to ditching our plans for today and go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked casually. 

"Really? You want to go with _me_?" Harry asked sounding shocked. Ginny decided to play the flirt. She swatted him playfully on the arm and grinned. 

"Of course silly." She grabbed his hand and led him outside of Hogwarts. 

(I can't believe she asked me to go *out* with her! I think I'm in love!) 

I think I am too. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

I know it's not an all too great chapter and the stuff about Lucius wasn't NECESSARY but it just kind of showed how Draco and his dad were so much different, but so much alike.

READ AND REVIEW!

|

|

|

|

V


	6. Read Me

*Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know about my website : If you want to post any fan fiction on there also (that is if you've written Draco/Hermione) I'd be happy to put them on my website! Just give me an e-mail and copy your whole story in it. No need for a disclaimer, I've made one for everyone! I've posted this one on there and I have 2 links. Sign the guestbook and tell me what you think! Remember . any kind of Draco/Hermione fic!* **Kaitie** 


	7. Couples?

Chapter 6 : Couples? 

Harry walked side by side with Ginny as they were on their way to Hogsmeade. 

"So … Harry, anything new? Anything you'd like to tell me?" Ginny asked, hoping he'd take that as a hint to tell her what he wanted to say. He got it, but didn't play along. 

"Um, nothings new, other than the fact about Ron thinks Hermione is with Mal- nevermind." Harry blushed as he realized what he was going to tell her. 

"Yes?" Ginny turned to him and gave him a puppy face, anticipating him tell her. 

"He thinks she's with Malfoy." Harry finally admitted. 

Perfect. 

They made their way to Zonokos, where Harry bought Ginny some hair color changing gummy worms. She immediately took a blue one (her favorite color), at it, and laughed as she watched her hair color change. Harry reluctantly took a purple one and looked horrified when his hair changed to purple. Then they went to Honeydukes and bought candy galore. After a while they decided to go to The Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer. 

"So …" Harry said out loud, trying to think of a conversation. 

(I want to tell her so bad … but I don't think she likes me, at least not like that. I mean, she's so beautiful and perfect … I'd probably have more luck with Dudley.) 

Ginny immediately burst out laughing at Harry's last comment, which he hadn't said out loud, then abruptly stopped as she noticed Harry's face. 

"What's so funn-" Harry began but was cut off by Ginny's voice. 

"I can read minds Harry." She stated nonchalantly. Harry's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his face went scarlet red. She giggled at his reaction. 

"So you mean, you could hear everything I was just thinking?" Harry asked sounding horrified. Ginny nodded furiously. 

"Oh Gods this is so embarrassing, now you know about -" Harry began but was cut off by Ginny's lips on his own. He gave in without reluctance and began kissing her back. She pulled away and his face fell, thinking she didn't really like him, or he did something wrong. 

"You want to finish this at school?" Ginny asked playfully. He nodded rapidly and she kissed him again, then they made their way back to the castle for some _real _fun. 

~ 

Hermione was on her way to the library for some extra studying for a test that was more than 2 weeks away, when as she was walking to her destination, someone came into view. They were walking towards her and she squinted to see who it was. Then she knew who it was. Blonde hair, well built, cool gray eyes, 6'1". Draco Malfoy. 

He walked towards her but did not collide. As they walked past each other they exchanged a glance that sent shivers through both of them. They both noticed it and turned back around to look at the other. Hermione reluctantly walked into the library and walked straight to the Muggle Book Section. 

**Lovely Days … Love Triangles … Love Amongst Celebrities … Love as We Know It! Got it!**

Hermione pulled out 'Love as We Know It' and checked it out. She raced back to her room and began reading. She checked the table of contents and found the section 'Signs of Love … page 79' She immediately flipped to the page and began reading all of the 'signs'. 

1.) You're heart race goes crazy. 

2.) You feel totally comfortable with him. 

3.) You hate when people say mean things about him. 

4.) If he's kissed you, everything in the world goes away and all you can think about is him. 

5.) You're thinking about that certain guy you want to know if you love at this very moment. 

Hermione slammed the book closed, sat straight up in bed, and said out loud to her self: 

"My Gods … I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!" 

~ 

"Hey Mione … aren't we suppose to be having a Yule Ball this year?" Harry asked stupidly. 

"Well we _were _going to have one, but we decide to go to the Sing Off instead. The 'Yule Ball' will be held for 3RD years and below. Get it now?" Hermione asked sounding annoyed. 

"Oh. Yeah, I got it." Harry answered then intertwined his fingers with Ginny's.

Hermione groaned. She wished she had a significant other like that … someone to cuddle with at night … someone to kiss whenever she wanted … someone to love … someone like _Draco. _

~ 

Hermione looked at her calendar and noticed only 2 weeks until the Sing Off. 

**Oh my Gods! Christmas! I have to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I wasn't going to go, but I guess now that I realized its Christmas, I'm going to have to.**

Hermione raced down to the prefects common room, only to find Draco sitting there, reading a book. 

"Hullo." Hermione greeted him, then walked over to grab a quill and a piece of parchment. 

She began writing down gifts for Christmas. So far she had 'Snitch – Harry', 'Wizards Chess – Ron', 'Wizard Make-up Book – Ginny', '_________-Draco.' She had no clue what to get him for Christmas. 

"What're you up to?" Draco asked looking up from his book. Hermione gave him a toothy grin. 

"Christmas list." Hermione answered simply, but still smiling happily. 

"Hm, that reminds me, I have to pick up your gift." He stated slyly. Hermione put down her quill and parchment and scurried over to Draco. 

"Oo! Give me a hint! What is it Draco? Hm? What'd you get me?" Hermione asked sounding like a 5 year old. 

"You'll have to wait for Christmas." He teased her. She frowned at him. 

"So, what'd you get _me_?" Draco asked, with the same, whiny, 5 year old tone. 

"What makes you think I'm getting you anything?" Hermione snapped at him, but couldn't hold back the smile playing on her lips. "You'll just have to wait for Christmas." She said, trying to imitate Draco's voice, but failing miserably, and throwing herself into a fit of giggles. 

**Wait. Why am I being nice to him, I mean, gees, he called me a mudblood. Whatever, I'm leaving.**

"Or maybe I just won't get you anything you git!" Hermione spat abruptly. Draco looked as shocked as ever. Hermione sat up and began taking long strides towards the portrait. 

"Mione! Mione! What's going on?" Draco called after her. Hermione made sure to cover up her muffled cries. 

~ 

Draco continuously tried talking to Hermione but she made an excuse to leave before he could confront her. 

Soon enough, everyone had finished their Christmas shopping and it was Christmas Eve. 

Hermione slipped downstairs to the monstrous prefects Christmas tree. She pulled out the presents she had bought for Hannah, Terry, and … Draco. Yes, she'd gotten him a gift. 

She ran back to the 3 other 6TH years and woke them up by jumping up and down on each of their beds and screaming "Santa was here!" over and over and over again, until all of the prefects were up and in the common room. 

"Who wants to pass the presents out?" Hermione squealed with excitement. 

"Oh, Hermione, you'd better do it." All of them answered in a tedious voice. She sighed at their answer. 

"If you insist." And immediately began ransacking all of the presents to figure out who's was who's. 

By the time everyone had opened all but one present, Hannah had a book on make-up spells, a set of beauty supplies, and a gift card to Hogsmeade. Terry had received his very own Quaffle, a broom polishing kit, and a quill that took notes _for _him. Draco had received a broom polishing kit as well, a book of rare potions, and a new pillow that had the Slytherin symbol on it. Hermione had received a book on spells for teenage girls, a gift card to Hogsmeade, and a new quilt, since it was obvious her old one was old and tattered. 

Finally, Hermione gave everyone her present to them. Hannah gasped at her present, which was a brand new dress robe. It was blue with butter yellow rhinestones all over it. Terry had received a brand new broom, called the Tortoise500. Draco was surprised at what she had gotten him. It was a type of pendant. Draco couldn't figure out what the 'animal' was. But when he put it on, it began changing colors. 

Hannah and Terry thanked everyone for the presents and muttered 'um, we're going back to bed.' But they both walked towards Terry's room, no doubt to snog. 

"So, what is this, er, animal? Draco turned to Hermione and asked. 

"They call it a Draleo, a cross between a dragon and a lion. I thought it was somewhat well, appropriate, what with our friendship and all." She answered him slowly and unsurely. 

**_I thought she was mad at me! Maybe not, oh well, either way, I guess she's not anymore._**

"Cool, um, not to change the subject or anything, but that night at the library, did you mean what you said?" Hermione groaned when he mentioned this. She had hoped he had forgotten, but alas, he hadn't. 

"Why?" She looked at the floor. 

**If you just say something along the lines of 'I just wanted to make your life hell because you're a mudblood', everything will be normal and good.**

"Because, even if you don't love me, I just wanted to tell you - " he began but was cut off by a furious pounding on the door and Harry and Ginny's excited voices. 

"Happy Christmas Mione! Would you let us in?" They were yelling. 

**_That went … well._**

~ 

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat laughing about past Christmas's they had spent together and all of the little things they had gotten, when Ron came stumbling down the steps. 

"Hey mudblood." He nodded at her. 

Harry and Ginny both dropped their glasses of water on the floor as they stared open mouthed at Ron. 

"Hey, the git's finally gotten up, just in time to eat too!" She spat at him but then gave an innocent smile. His face grew red with anger. 

"You'll pay for that wench." He snapped. She just waved him off as he trudged out of the portrait. 

"What in bloody hell happened?" Harry asked, sounding nervous. 

"Oh, he told me to come to the library the other night at 12, because the night before I was kissing him and said 'Draco', so he decided to beat the tar out of me. Arefacio." She pointed her wand at the carpet and the water was gone. She had said all this completely calmly and like this was an everyday thing. 

"Oh. My. Gods. I am kicking his stupid arse next time I see that prat." Ginny screamed. 

"Whatever you say Gin, you guys want some breakfast?" Hermione asked them. 

"Sure." They answered her quietly, but they were both still peeved about what Ron had done. Harry swore to himself that he would beat him up if was the last thing he did. 

~ 

**_I can't believe I almost told her how I felt. Thank Gods for Potter and Weasley. I can't believe I just thanked them (well in my head at least) but hey, if it wasn't for them, I would have blurted everything out, and she would have slapped me! She doesn't like me anymore, well she doesn't LOVE me anymore at least. Bloody hell, I am such a git. _**

**************************************************************************************************************

I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated this story, but I have written so many others that I haven't even posted yet!

Thanks:

jenniffer 

Belle-Belisa-Super Samson

Dark Anjel

Rachel Faith Black

Kerbi

Pandora

I wanted to thank you guys ^^ for reading the story and I guess liking it! Read and Review everybody!

P.S. The part about Myrtle is just kind of to show that Draco is like his Father, but has more of a heart. Just a little thing for fun.


	8. Sing Off!

Chapter 7 : Sing Off! 

As soon as breakfast was over, Harry pulled Ron into a dark hallway and hissed at him. 

"What in bloody hell were you thinking? Treating Mione that way?" 

"That mudblood was _moaning _out _Draco Malfoy's _name! What do you think I was supposed to do? Just let her sit there and do that?" He screamed at Harry. 

"You ABUSED our best friend, who was at the same time your girlfriend! What in bloody hell is your problem?" Harry yelled back at Ron. 

"Whatever, she had it coming. She's just a stupid mudblood who shouldn't be at this school." Ron spat at Harry. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He drew his arm back, made a fist with his hand, and threw his arm forward toward Ron's face. Harry heard his nose make a crunch and Ron stumbled backwards. 

"You want to say that again?" He warned Ron. 

"She's. Just. A. Mudblood." He dared to say again. Harry was furious. 

"That's it." Harry muttered and gave Ron a high kick to the head, sending him sprawling across the floor. By now a few students had come to see the Muggle duel. But soon, it turned into a Wizard _and _Muggle duel. 

Harry drew out his wand and decided to show Ron the same pain he had caused Hermione. 

"Obliviate." Harry swished and flicked his wand (as he had learned in fist year) and immediately, Ron was knocked full force backwards from his standing position. 

"If you ever touch her again, you'll have to deal with me … again. And as of now, our friendship is over." Harry snarled at Ron then turned and walked away, cloak billowing behind him. 

~ 

Ron didn't come near Harry, Hermione, or Ginny the rest of the week. 

Hermione awoke in the morning feeling groggy. She rolled out of her bed onto the cold, hard, wood floor. 

"Oh Gods. That hurts." Hermione mumbled to herself. She stood up, walked over to her calendar as she was rubbing her eyes to wake up, and looked at the date. 

"Holy Crickets! Tomorrows New Years! I have to get to Hogsmeade, buy an outfit from the muggle store, and turn in my slip for the Sing Off! Brilliant!" Hermione smacked her head a couple of times, grunted a bit, then went to the bathroom to catch a shower. 
    
    *I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind
    
    
    I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind
    
    
    I aint trippin, I'm just missin
    
    
    You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean
    
    
    You kept me haingin on a string why you make me cry
    
    
    I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies
    
    
    I aint trippin, I'm just missin
    
    
    You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah
    
    
    Every now and then when I'm all alone
    
    
    I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone
    
    
    Say you want me back but you never do
    
    
    I feel like such a fool there's nothin I can do
    
    
    I'm such a fool for you
    
    
    I can't take it what am I waiting for
    
    
    My heart still breakin I miss you even more
    
    
    And I can't fake it the way I could be so
    
    
    I hate you, but I love you
    
    
    But I can't stop thinkin of you
    
    
    It's true I'm stuck on you*
    
    
     Hermione sang Stacie Orrico's song 'Stuck' as she scrubbed her hair and got clean and good smelling.
    
    
     **All right, I have to get to Hogsmeade today. What do I say so I can go? How bout the truth?**
    
    
     Hermione got dressed in a pair of muggle blue jeans and threw on a red Tommy Hilfiger tank top. She walked to Professor Dumbeldore's office and said the password (Butterbeer) and went in.
    
    
     "Professor? What with the holidays and all, I have failed to notice that New Years and the Sing Off is tomorrow. Could I possibly have special permission to go to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione put on her best smile for him.
    
    
     "Well, did you finish your homework?" He asked her. Did he really need to ask?
    
    
     "Of course." Hermione gave a shy smile.
    
    
     "Alright, I suppose I could." He nodded at her and she thanked him a few times, before rushing for Hogsmeade.
    
    
     As soon as Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade, she went straight into the new Muggle clothing store called 'Nice Get-Up'. She searched the Juniors section before finding what she wanted.
    
    
     She picked a skirt that went to mid thigh, a cute blouse that buttoned up, and a cute pair of shoes. She was all set to go. She walked to the front of the store and paid the sales woman.
    
    
     This sing off was going to rock!
    
    
    ~
    
    
     The night of the Sing Off finally came. She hadn't really talked to anyone else about what they would be singing. She was kind of nervous but not real scared.
    
    
     She rode down to Hogsmeade alone, at about 8 'o' clock so she could warm up for her song. She noticed people began filing into The Three Broomsticks around 8:45 and heard other people singing their songs.
    
    
     Then she heard her. Tatum. She was announcing the beginning of the Sing Off!
    
    
     "Hello and welcome to the First Annual Sing Off, here at The Three Broomsticks. Tonight's first act will be … Pansy Parkinson singing 'He Loves You Not' by Dream.
    
    
    *Give it your all girl
    Give it all you got
    You can take your chance
    And take your best shot
    Say what you want girl
    Do what you do
    He's never gonna, gonna make it with you
    You're pulling petals off a flower
    Trying to get your way
    Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say
    Girl you can pick a field full of daisies
    But he'd still be my baby
    I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him
    Instinctively I know what you're thinking
    You1ll be giving him an open invitation
    But my baby won't be taken in, no
    You can pout your cherry lips
    Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss
    You can flirt your pretty eyes
    He ain't got his hands tied*
    
    
     As Hermione listened more, she realized that Pansy wasn't too bad of a singer. She looked at the stage and saw that Pansy was dancing in a rather … suggestive way.
    
    
    *He loves me, he loves you not*
    
    
     Pansy finished her song and waved to everyone then ran off the stage.
    
    
     "Good luck following that act, mudblood." She spat at Hermione.
    
    
     "Thanks but I don't need the luck." Hermione spat back.
    
    
     The songs went on and on. Seamus sang a song by Blink 182, Harry sang a song by Simple Plan (he sang it DIRECTLY to Ginny), Lavendar sang a song by Kelly Osbourne, Ginny, sang 'Candy' by Mandy Moore, and Blaise sang a song by New Found Glory. Finally, it was Hermione's turn.
    
    
     "And last, but not least, we have Hermione Granger, singing 'The Right Kind of Wrong' by LeAnn Rimes!" Tatum shouted. The crowd hooted and screamed.
    
    
     The music began playing and Hermione was nervous … that is until she began singing.
    

* Know all about, 

About your reputation. 

And now it's bound, 

To be a heartbreak situation. 

But I can't help it, 

If I'm helpless everytime, 

I'm with you. 

You walk in and my strength, 

Walks out the door. 

Say my name and I can't, 

Fight it anymore. 

Oh I know I should go, 

But I need your touch, 

Just too damn much. 

Lovin you, 

That really isn't, 

somethin I should do. 

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you, 

I should try to be strong, 

But baby you're the right kind of wrong, 

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. 

Might be a mistake, 

A mistake I'm makin. 

But what you're givin, 

I am happy to be takin. 

Cause all I tell, 

don't make me feel the way, 

I feel when I am in your arms. 

They say your somethin, 

I should do without. 

They don't know what goes on, 

When the lights go out. 

There's no way, 

To explain, 

All the pleasure is worth, 

All the pain. 

Lovin you, 

That really isn't, 

somethin I should do. 

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you, 

I should try to be strong, 

But baby you're the right kind of wrong, 

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. 

I should try to run, 

But I just can't seem to move. 

Cause every time I run, 

You're the one I run to. 

Can't do without, 

What you do to me. 

I don't care if I'm meant, 

To take the blame.* 

She began walking around the stage until she came to Draco. She knelt down and began singing _right _to him. Gryffindor's gasped, Slytherin's had a look of rage on their faces, but to Hermione, nothing but her and Draco existed. 

*Know all about, 

About your reputation. 

And now it's bound, 

To be a heartbreak situation. 

But I can't help it, 

If I'm helpless everytime, 

I'm with you. 

You walk in and my strength, 

Walks out the door. 

Say my name and I can't, 

Fight it anymore. 

Oh I know I should go, 

But I need your touch, 

Just too damn much. 

Lovin you, 

That really isn't, 

somethin I should do. 

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you, 

I should try to be strong, 

But baby you're the right kind of wrong, 

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong.* 

Hermione's voice was positively breathtaking and the crowd was in awe. As Hermione finished her song, the crowd went wild. Her voice was great, no one could deny that. 

The song had fit her feelings toward Draco perfectly. Tatum called all of the competitors out to the stage. 

"Envelope?" She asked another waitress. The other girl handed Tatum the envelope. 

"Our 3RD runner up is … Harry Potter with 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan. Our 2ND runner up is … Ginny Weasley with 'Candy' by Mandy Moore. Our 1ST runner up is …" The anticipation filled both Pansy and Hermione as the winner was about to be announced, "Pansy Parkinson!" Tatum shouted. Pansy was pissed, beyond pissed actually. 

"Finally, our winner for the Sing Off is … Hermione Granger with "The Right Kind of Wrong' by LeAnn Rimes!" She yelled. Hermione couldn't believe she had actually won the whole thing. She knew she had done good, but she didn't think she'd win the whole thing. 

Now, her only worry was Draco's reaction to her song. 

* * *

So, what did you guys think?!?!?! Did you like it? Did it suck? Let me know by reading and reviewing!

^^ that's my website! you can e-mail me your Draco+Herm fics! My e-mail (the one I ALWAYS use is on there!)^^


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 8 : Epilogue 

Hermione searched all over Hogwarts the next day for Draco. 

As she was walking down the corridor, she spotted a glimpse of silver-blonde hair. Hermione was just about to run after 'it' when someone caught hold of her arm. 

"Hermione!" It was Harry. 

"Harry, I need to … go. Harry, let me go!" Hermione tried yanking her arm out of Harry's grasp. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

"Draco … must … find … Draco!" Hermione screamed breathlessly. 

"What about him? He's just a stupid prat. Oo, are you going to duel with him! Let me come along!" 

"No you stupid git! I _love _him." Hermione screamed. Harry's voice faltered as he tried to find the words. 

"You l-love D-Draco M-malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, now _let me go _Harry!" Hermione screamed. She finally managed to yank her arm away from Harry and ran as fast as she could to the last place she had seen Draco. She never heard Harry calling out for her. 

~ 

Hermione searched the whole school and found no sign of Draco, so she decided to take a walk down by the lake. 

And there he was. Just sitting there, staring off into the sunset. 

He must have heard her footsteps, because he turned and looked to see who had made the noise. 

"Um, I uh, uhh, er, um …" He began fumbling for words then he slowly stood up and was going to leave, when Hermione thrust her hand out and stopped him. 

"Draco wait!" Hermione commanded. Draco stopped and looked down at the ground. "Look at me Draco." Hermione whispered and gently turned his face to face hers. 

"Was that … that song about … me?" Draco asked slowly. Hermione blushed a crimson red. 

"Yes Draco, it was." She softly began humming the tune. She came to the part of the chorus and decided to sing. 

*Lovin you, 

That really isn't, 

somethin I should do. 

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you, 

I should try to be strong, 

But baby you're the right kind of wrong, 

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong* 

Hermione finished the song and stared intently into Draco's eyes. 

"Do you feel the way I do, or is this just a one sided rel …" Hermione began was cut off by Draco's voice. 

"Hermione, you have to know this. Since the first day of seventh year, I found myself slowly falling for you. I thought that the feelings were too good to be true. The detention, I wanted to be there with you. I love being with you. And when you went out with Weasley … I was devastated. I thought my chances with you were over. Do you remember Christmas morning … I was talking to you when Potter and Weasley came pounding on the door?" Draco paused to check Hermione's answer. She nodded. 

"I was trying to tell you … I was trying to tell you that … I love you Hermione Granger." He announced. 

**_There, I said it. I told her how I really feel. Brace yourself Draco my boy, for a slap in the face._**

But that slap never came, what did come in fact, was a kiss on the lips. After a long, passionate kiss, Hermione pulled away. 

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered into his ear. 

"I love you Hermione Granger." Draco whispered back. 

* * *

I know, I know, that was a totally short chapter, but it's the end and I wanted it to be fluff filled and cute. What happened with Ron, Ginny, and Harry? You make that part out yourself! Please, tell me how this story was. I'm sorry if you didn't like the end, but I wanted it to be a short and sweet finish! 

Thanks to all of those who kept reading this!

*Kaitie*


	10. SEQUEL INFO!

NOTE TO EVERYONE!

I am making a sequel to this story! It's title is *My Kind Of Right*!

It should be posted in the next 3 days!!!!!

Hope you like it!

-Kaitie-


End file.
